The New Bella
by gingerduchirules
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella moves back to pheonix with her mother and becomes popular,preppy and out of control,when Renee sends Bella back what familiar family will be waiting?Can she ever forgive a certain someone?will she have changed her mind about him
1. The Party

Yup This Is The Adoptive Mother Of This Story. Yep So I Don't Own Twilight Sadly… Yep Have Fun Tell Me If You Like It

* * *

CHAPTER 1

the music was booming loudly and everything was a haze around me, there was some guy whispering in my ear as we were dancing I couldn't here what he was saying but I couldn't stop laughing.

I am so drunk. I thought to myself which just made me laugh even more.

This guy must've thought I was a complete idiot, but to be honest I didn't really care.

He kept putting his arms around my waist but I wasn't that drunk that I could be taken advantage of I just moved his hands off casually and every time he seemed more determined.

I was laughing to myself thinking this guy isn't getting anywhere with me tonight.

I heard someone shouting me over the music of Abbey's party.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Abbey and my new best friend, Bambi laughing and waving me over at the edge of the crowd.

I started to walk away and the guy grabbed my hand, I just pulled away rudely. Why should I care? I remember a certain guy who didn't care about me or how I would feel about his leaving.

"Renee called" bambi shouted over the music while abbey held the phone out for me.

"** abbey she's going to here the music and everything! I told her I was studying here tonight!" I half whispered and half shouted at them while still managing to laugh.

I took the phone off her and ran outside

"hi mom" I said still whispering and laughing. Oops!

"Bella? What's going on? I thought you girls were studying?"

"we are."

"then what's all that music?" she sounded really suspicious now. "your at a party aren't you?!"

"no mom I'm studying we're just listening to music at the same time, you know multi-tasking." I said sarcastically.

"put abbey's parents on." she demanded.

"I can't. they're not here."

"Isabella Marie Swan! I want you home this instant!" she screeched down the phone.

"god mom! Make me deaf or what."

"Isabella."

"fine." I said and hung up.

"Bella!" my boyfriend, Callan shouted. "what're you doing out here babe? Your usually the life of the party."

He was stumbling toward me, great. He was drunk too. Now who was going to give me a ride home?

He threw his arms around me and I nearly collapsed under his weight.

"you're so hot." he said.

"whoa Callan your going to crush her!" I heard dale his best friend shout. He came and took him off me.

"wait! Bambi told me you were leaving, I came to say bye." callan mumbled.

"okay cal." I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"is that all I get. And I came all the way out here just for that." he looked so hurt it was almost funny.

Then he smiled when he saw me coming back to him. I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine and full on kissed him just as I was about to pull away his arms pulled around my waist and pressed our bodies together.

I leaned up and whispered seductively in his ear "was that good enough for you?"

My arms came away from his neck but his stayed around my waist, he pulled away to look at me.

"goodnight babe." he said grinning.

I pulled out of his arms and walked away, back into the house.

"bambi!" I called.

Someone jumped on my back with their hands over my eyes.

"guess who?" bambi said.

"um Christina Aguilera?"

"hah!" she snorted and got down. "what do you need?"

"I'm going home, you want a ride?"

"I'm not going yet and you cant drive bambi. Your plastered."

"so."

"so I don't want you to crash and die or something."

"I'll drive you." a familiar voice said from behind me I turned around. Oh god. It was the creepy guy from earlier, but I needed to get home soon so I accepted.

As we were walking he put his arm round my shoulder I shrugged it off. As we got in the car he said "you know I don't have to do this."

"but you will." I stated.

He put the keys in the ignition.

"blondes are my favourite type of girl you know." he said when he parked in front of my house. I died my hair blonde when I moved back to phoenix it was part of the whole leaving the old Bella behind thing.

"that's… nice." I said. I started to get out of the car but he put his hand on my leg.

I slapped it off.

"what do you think you're doing?" I said menacingly.

"I didn't give you a ride home for free." he said.

"fine." I kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed the hair on the back of my head and kissed me roughly. I slapped him.

"eww you perve!"

I got out of the car angrily callan and dale would get him for that at school tomorrow.

"I'm Eaton by the way!" he shouted. Now callan would get him for sure.

I walked in to my mother in her dressing gown and phil standing next to her.

"Isabella Marie swan!" Renee shouted.

"Renee." Phil said calmly, "give her a chance to explain. Isabella?"

"I was at abbeys all night I swear."

" we know that but what were you doing there?" my mom shouted at me.

"studying!" I shouted back.

"while being drunk. You stink you can barely stand up! Look at you. Bella I didn't raise you to be like this."

"well I am like this mom."

"this is all because of that Edward boy isn't it. Because he moved away." that stung.

"why does everything I do have to be in reaction to him." I screamed and ran upstairs. I went straight to sleep, I was so angry how dare she!

I had nightmares again. I was chasing Edward through the familiar forests of forks. Forests I missed but didn't want to go back to. There were too many memories I wanted to forget, that I needed to forget.

***

When I got up for school the next morning I put on a baby pink tight tank top that showed two inches of my stomach, a denim mini skirt that went half way up my thighs with a studded white belt and white flat ballet slippers.

My hair I let hang loose as usual it went down to my waist.

I heard bambi pip the horn outside, "come on Bella lets go!" she shouted.

I ran downstairs, "bye mom. Bye Phil." I said as I went out the door.

Bambi pipped impatiently again.

I got in the car and she floored it.

"what are we late or something?"

"no. I just thought you might want to see cal kick Eaton's **."

"what how did cal know about last night?"

"when Eaton came back to the party he told a couple of his friends that you went all the way but I was like no way Bella wouldn't do that and cal heard but Eaton ran out before cal could do anything."

"thanks for sticking up for me b"

We were in the parking lot now and I could see Eaton high fiving some boys.

"hey Bella? Is it true? Did you cheat on cal with him?" fabienne asked me when we go out of the car pointing toward Eaton.

"of course not" bambi said.

Oh my god! He was still telling people. I found myself stomping over to him and I heard bambi and fabienne following behind me.

"Eaton!" I shouted.

When his friends noticed me they started shouting and whistling which only made me angrier he walked over and I slapped him so hard his lip was bleeding.

"you little **!" he spat at me and raised his hand to hit me.

Then cal knocked him clean off his feet in one punch. Cal was quite burly, he reminded me of my once older brother.

"don't you ever speak to my girl like that again!" he said menacingly to Eaton who was now crying like a baby on the floor!

"come on honey." I said to cal and he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked of with our posse of friends behind us.

***

The school day went quickly and when I got home I was surprised to find Charlie sat on the sofa with two suitcases in his hand.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" I said as I hugged him.

"Bella, you're going back to forks." my mom said.


	2. Tomorrow is just another day

Still don't own twilight

* * *

CHAPTER 2  
TOMMOROW IS JUST ANOTHER DAY

"WHAT?!" I screeched. "mom why? What did I do?"

"Bella calm down -" my mom tried.

"no why should calm down when my mom is shipping me off to the one place I hate more than anywhere else! No offence Charlie. Its nothing to do with you."

"Bella you are out of control I don't know what to do with you anymore. You come home all hours of the morning, you drink, you may even be into drugs!" she was nearing hysteria now, "and god knows where you got that damn tattoo at your age! I can't take it anymore Bella and I think some time away from your friends would help."

"mom please," I begged, "you don't understand. I can't go back there, I just can't."

"Bella don't make this harder than it has to be. I don't want to send you away but its hurting more to watch you waste yourself this way."

I could see that there was no way I was going to win.

"when do I leave?" I asked in defeat.

"Charlie is staying over tonight and your leaving first thing in the morning." mom told me relieved that I had seemed to have given up.

"how did you get a flight so quickly?" then I realised. They had been planning this. I was fuming.

"why didn't you tell me sooner? At least give me time to say goodbye to my friends. To cal."

"we were afraid that you might try to run away Bella." my mom said clearly in pain.

I did feel a little guilty. But to tell the truth the pain I had been through had hardened my heart. I could see my bags had already been packed, so I made sarcastic comment as I went to my room to call bambi.

"where am I going to run to? Grandma Marie?" (my grandma Marie died when I was about 12).

***

I called bambi and soon after callan.

They both came to say bye to me the next morning, I was going to miss them, they had filled some of the whole in my life, that had been there since my birthday last September. It was now march.

It was 2pm and our plane landed in Seattle about half an our ago, we were in the car on our way to the place I once called home. Forks.

Charlie tried making conversation with me but it was mostly just awkward silences.

It wasn't that awkward for me, just annoying.

"so… your hair looks different." he tried awkwardly.

I thought to myself sarcastically, oh yeah I was worried about people not noticing the now light shade of blonde my hair was. but I knew better than to say that so I just replied with a simple "yeah." and went back to staring out the window.

Within another hour we passed the 'welcome to forks' sign and I sighed heavily. I was dreading this. It reminded me of last year when I first moved hear, before I had met any of them my life was so simple and easy.

When Charlie had parked in the driveway and I noticed that my big red truck was still here waiting for me it cheered me up a bit. The old Bella was still in here, even though I buried her deep she was always there, the Bella that loved the Cullens to no end and her big red truck and even the forests of forks she called home. déjà vu I thought, just like last time.

Charlie must've noted the change in my expression "I didn't know if you'd be coming back and I didn't know if you still wanted it."

I decided to drop my stone cold act and said "are you kidding Charlie, it's the perfect thing to cheer me up. Thanks for keeping her."

Charlie brought my bags in and I sat down in the kitchen. I remembered the first time Edward had been in hear…

"how often did you spy on me?" I asked casually.

"hmmm?" he sounded as if I had pulled him from some other train of thought.

I still didn't turn around "how often did you come here?"

"I come here almost every night."

I whirled, stunned "why?"

"you're interesting when you sleep." he spoke matter-of-factly. "you talk."

"no!" I gasped. Heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I gripped the kitchen counter for support. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my mother teased me about it. I hadn't thought it was something I needed to worry about here, though.

His expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "are you very angry with me?"

"that depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.

He waited.

"on?" he urged.

"what you heard!" I wailed.

Instantly, silently, he was at my side, taking my hands carefully in his. "don't be upset!" he pleaded. He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. I was embarrassed. I tried to look away.

"you miss your mother," he whispered. "you worry about her. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'it's too green.'" he laughed softly, hoping, I could see, not to offend me further.

"anything else?" I demanded.

He knew what I was getting at. "you did say my name," he admitted.

I sighed in defeat. "a lot?"

"how much do you mean by 'a lot', exactly?"

"oh no!" I hung my head.

He pulled me against his chest, softly, naturally.

"don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "if I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

Then we both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway.

"Bella? Bella? Did you hear me kiddo?" Charlie pulled me away from my memories.

"what dad?"

"do you want the bags in your room or should I just leave 'em down here?"

"could you take them up for me, I'm not going up there yet." I wasn't ready to face that room, where we had spent so many nights. I wasn't about to admit that to Charlie, I would put it off for as long as possible.

"sure hon." he said as he carried them through.

I spent the rest of the night watching TV with Charlie.

When I did finally go to my room, there was a burning ache in my chest. An ache I willed to go away with all my heart, I would not let it drag me down and mess me up like that again.

I pulled myself together and unpacked my things. I went to bed and cried myself to sleep. Déjà vu again, exactly as it was when I first came back here last year.

Well tomorrow is just another day.


	3. Punch in the face

Hey guys well lets see i had to edit this even tho i kinda already had it but im slow so it took a while ....yea tell if you like :)

love ginger _____________________

chapter 3

Punch In The Face

As I was getting dressed the next morning I traced the words on my tattoo 'no love' on the back of my left shoulder and 'just lies' on the back of my right. I got these tattoos in honour of Edward.

Today I wore a cute baby pink pleat skirt that came just above my knee, a black tank top with my brown leather jacket over the top, just because I had come back to forks doesn't mean that the old Bella came too. I wore my long blonde hair natural and loose. I decided not to go for heels at school so I wore my cutest little white flats.

Just like before Charlie had already gone to work when I got downstairs, I made myself a pop tart.

I left for school in my Chevy truck, nervous just like before but confidence overtaking the nerves. The boys would be in for a shock, I might just take mike Newton up on that date.

I pulled into the parking lot and when I got out everyone's heads turned.

As I walked past my old group of friends they finally recognized me. "Bella?" I heard mike exclaim.

I flicked my hair behind my shoulder as I turned and winked at him. When I turned back round I laughed at their shocked faces.

When I walked into the office ms. Cope didn't seem to recognize me at first either.

"hi ms. Cope." I said confidently, she looked confused, like she had seen me before but couldn't think where. "it's me Isabella swan." I informed her.

"oh yes! Isabella well you've changed since last time I saw you." she said. "you'll be keeping your old timetable." she informed me handing me a few sheets of paper.

"thanks." I said and walked off.

When I was walking through the busy corridor trying to rememorize my timetable I walked right into someone and stumbled back.

I angrily looked up to shout at whoever it was "hey watch it!"

I was met with the shocked but still beautiful face of Rosalie Cullen, also looking angry.

As soon as she recognized me she looked as stunned as I felt.

"Bella?" she asked.

I just nodded and walked off.

Great the Cullen's were back. That meant I had to face them day in day out. I hoped and prayed to god that they didn't have their old timetables because that would mean enduring Edward every day.

Since I was in the same classes I hung around with the same people. I had Jessica and mike following me around like little lost puppies and surprisingly Lauren had taken quite a shine to me as well, apparently she didn't like the old Bella but the new one suited her standards perfectly, to be honest I couldn't give a shit about her standards and that's exactly what I told her at lunch.

She just laughed, I had a feeling she was going to be like mike and jess, like my shadow. I didn't mind though, my first day and I already had three unswervingly loyal people on my side. I was just showing them my tattoos when _they_ walked in.

Instantly they all looked right at me, Rosalie had obviously told them about this mornings mishap.

Emmet grinned at me, Alice waved also grinning, jasper smiled politely as did rose, funny I was expecting a glare off of her. Edward just looked heartbreakingly apologetic.

I glared at them for exactly three seconds then refused to give them anymore of my attention. I went to clear my tray then as I was on my way back to the lunch table someone grabbed my ass.

Yes you heard me they actually grabbed my ass. I heard two chairs scrape across the floor and I turned to see Edward and Emmet standing at their table looking ready to come over here.

I turned around to see who dared touch me. It was a burly boy, the same build as callan or Emmet, he had light brown hair that was spiked up. He just stood their grinning like an idiot.

"so you ready to have my babies?" he said.

I heard two low growls coming from the other side of the cafeteria.

How dare this boy even touch me let alone insinuate that I will be having anything of his. I pulled back my fist and launched it into his face.

"arrgh!" he shouted as he turned his head back around, spitting out blood, his nose hung loosely on his face. I broke it.

I heard Emmet's booming laugh and couldn't help but smile. "woo go Bella!" he shouted.

The boy that grabbed my ass was furious. With one hand he held his nose and with the other he shoved into my chest knocking me back about five steps.

Then Emmet was in between us.

"I think you better back off." he said menacingly.

The boy hesitated but then decided to walk away.

"thanks but I didn't need your help." I said to Emmet and walked away.

"aww don't be like that bells." he shouted after me.

"don't call me bells." I shot back and sat down.

I noticed a pain in my knuckles, they were bruising.

The rest of lunch everyone was congratulating me on my punch and the boys found it quite sexy that I could take care of myself, they did ask why Emmet had stepped in though. They wondered about Edward and I.

I just told them the truth. Not the whole truth obviously, that wasn't my truth to tell.

I was dreading biology towards the end of lunch and when the bell finally rang I walked slowly.

I walked in and didn't eve look at the classroom I just handed my slip to mr. Varner.

"ahh Isabella. You can take your old seat next to mr. Cullen." he said.

"oh no please anywhere but there." I begged.

"I'm sorry Bella but that is the only seat left."

I trudged over and sat down.


	4. Reunion

yep the next chapter is getting written

* * *

Reunion

I trudged over and sat down not once looking up to even see if he was there. I knew he was, I could feel him looking at me.

My chair scraped on the floor as I pulled it out.

I sat down and just stared at the desk, I heard him suck in a breath to speak but then mr. Varner started talking.

I looked up at the teacher and I could feel him staring at me.

When Mr. Varner told us what we were doing for the experiment I didn't even look at Edward.

"Bella," he started, "are you okay?" he asked.

I just carried on glaring toward the front of the class.

"Bella?" he said again.

I made a point of sighing and ignoring him.

"Bella, I understand that you're angry and have every right not to speak to me. But I just want to make sure you're alright after lunch today." he said, the words flowing out fast.

This made me angry, he just wanted to check about lunch, what about the 6 months he left without so much as a letter?

"you jerk." I said. "what the hell makes you think you can even look at me let alone speak to me? And you just want to check that I'm okay from lunch? What about the past 6 months you ass?" my voice was getting louder.

I could hear someone saying my name but I didn't care, it was probably just mike, "Isabella?"

" I mean you declare your undying love to me then blatantly tell me you don't want me." I carried on.

Someone said my name again, "Isabella?" they were getting louder and more annoying.

"and hey didn't you promise it would be like you never existed?!" I was shouting now.

"Isabella!" someone interrupted my rant.

"what?!" I shouted at them.

"the principal wants to see you." mr. Varner said.

I let out my breath, it came out sounding like a hiss. I slammed my books down on the desk and got up aggressively.

"Bella." Edward pleaded.

"just leave me alone Edward." I cut him off and walked out.

* * *

Ooo bella got in trouble lets see what happens


	5. Stop With The Lies !

Hey Guys:)

Sorry That I Haven t Uploaded In A Long Time but now i have started to wok on it

Tell Me What You Guys Think

* * *

Consequences

"They Are Waiting For You In There" They Told Me As I Walked To The Front Office.

"Thanks " I Muttered.

There was a door cracked open I Went inside and saw Four People In the room all around a circular table .  
I Looked Around Nothing Very Special Eye Catching The Walls Were Painted A Cream Color And There Was A Round Carpet Under The Table . There Were Pictures Of

There Was Charlie , The Idiot That Grabed My A**,and a woman that looked reletevly close to the boy that dared touch me I assumed she was his mother by the way she looked at him with pity .  
She had his curly brown hair that was gently tucked behind her Ear She had his blue eyes but some how on her it looked inocent she reminded me of Callens There Was a big muscular man with a confused look on his Face reading of a piece of paper. His eyes seemd to look over and over the same line Over And Over but it might have just been my eyes.

"I was told you wanted to see me." I said as I walked in.

"The ladie of the hour ,Hello Bella Im Mr Dawkens your vice priciple "

"Uhmm Okay? What Do You Need Me Here For Especially With **Him **in here ?"

"Well It Has Come To My Understanding That You Has A Erm Missunderstanding With With Michael ."  
Hmm So His Names Michael ...  
"Well We Wouldnt Have Had A Problem If He Didnt Grab My Ass ,Yes I Sais It This Michael Boy Grabbed My Ass &nd Then Asked Me If I Was Ready To Have His Babys Like I Am Some Kind Of Whore."  
"Michael! You Did This?" His Mother Cried .

"Uhmm Well To I .. I ... I Did"

The Vice Principle continued to ask some questions for a few minutes then gave me a pass Back to Class.  
I Walked Back Slowly Shit I Dont Want To Go To Class While I Was Walkinq Out Came Edward .He Looked At Me And Looked Down

"Bella Can I Please Talk To You?"  
"What Do You Want Edward?"I Said As I Walked Over To Him  
"Well I Wanted To Tell You That I Never Stopped Loving You I Just wanted you to live a normal life to grow with out having someone like me Put your life in danger"  
Stop The Bull Shit !  
"Really Edward I'm not stupid I Don't Belive your lies you just got tired of being with me so you told me to get out of your life you said that you didnt want me anymore !"  
" I Didnt Mean that I Swear "  
"Edward your so stupid if you think i am going to belive you i know that you dont care about me I got over that !''  
"After All those times I told you i loved you you really dont belive that i was lying to you?"  
Really this Bastard is full of shit!

"You Told me you didnt want me now that I came back you just want me back because you dont want people here to know you secret I told you i'm not going to tell anyone what You and your family are ! what else do you want from me !"  
"I know you wont I hope that part of you is still here but I want you to know that i still love you and i want you no matter if you dont belive me you might have moved on but i haven't before you ,Bella My life was like a moonless night When I Met You I Had Everything I Ever Needed But I didn't want to hurt you so i left I know that you dont belive me but i want you to know that i love you and i hope you still feel that way for me"  
"Really Edward what did you expect for you to come back after all this time and say that &nd expect me to fall for you again no its not working how many times have you used that line before well you know what I'm Not going to fall for it you were once a huge part of my life but you know what you lied to me you made me Belive that you actually cared for me and turns out you didnt what was i another pawn in your stupid game! You Made Me think that there was something special in me you set my hopes up so fucking high just to make me fall and lend up looking like a fucking idiot . Are you happy Edward Are You!"

I Screamed At Him .How can he think I'm Going to belive him!

"No I'm Not Fucking Happy It tickes me off that you think that I wanted to hurt you that was NEVER wanted to hurt you I Never expected to fall in love with you you are the only girl that I care about I Dont and never will want any One Other Then You I'm Sorry That I Hurt You And you may not belive me but like i said before thats all i want you to know that i never stoped loving you ."

"Bravo Edward Bravo Now that your done with you stupid fake act I know what your trying to do and i'm not falling for it again keep your little lies to your self because i have no use to them."

"I'm Not Lieing To You!"  
"_Sure _your not Edward "  
"I'M Not!"  
"Fine Keep Lying I Dont Care!"  
"But I'm Not!"  
"Whatever Im So Done With This!"  
I Sreamed .How Can He Think That I Will Fall For It Again Granted I Fell For It Once But That Was Before He Told Me He Didnt Want Me Anymore How Many Nights did i spend thinking what did i do wrong what is it in me that wasnt good enought for him ? After All Those Memories That We Had Now He expects that He Can walk into my life again and make me fall for him again so like i did last time ?Who Dose He Think he is ?

* * *

Kay So Im So Sorry I Havent Written In Forever But There Has Been A lot Going On Over The Summer I Promise I Will Continue To Write .

Privet Message Me &nd Tell Me What You Guys Think


	6. IGuess Im Not The Only One Thats Changed

Kay Guys So Don't Kill Me I Know Its Been Ages Since I Have Written But Before You Guys Kill Me Im Writing Another Story That I Had A Weird Dream About Its About The Outsiders Message Me If You wanna know More(: Anyways I swear to you guys that i will not leave this story

Thanks For Staying with me you guys (:

He better not come anywhere near me because if he dose I swear he will wish he wasn't ever born that idiot thinks that he can come into my life again and act like nothing happened?He thinks that I will still love him ? Ha ha no he will never be a part of my life not the way he was I would rather have dang Michael over !I swear Edward better not ever cross my path ever again .  
And if he trys! Swear .ooo Just calm down calm down its your first day Back at this hell hole . Just count to ten .

I thought trying to calm myself as I walked out into the rain. I pulled out a pack of smokes and lit letting the nicotine fill my lungs calming me down .  
"Bella." I heard a cheery voice coming towards me . i took a long drag from my cigarette as a happy go lucky Alice came up to me with Emmett & Jasper behind her in a protective stance as if I would hurt her .Bite me ! "In the flesh." I replied "Since when do you smoke Bells?" asked Emmett cocking a eyebrow "Its a habit i picked up,since when do you care ?" i said taking another long drag. "When the hell did you get an attitude ? "He snapped "Since when do I have to answer to you? " I Snapped back enjoying the way his jaw clenched ."Since when do I have to answer to answer to ANY of you ? " I Hollered . Watching Alice take a step away from me . "You don't ." Jasper Muttered . Suddenly i felt a wave of calmness come over me . Jasper Really. "Wow Jasper Really you couldn't go a day without using your powers I swear ! I said feeling my face heat up .  
Suddenly Alice took it from my mouth and put it out "Your going to kill yourself if you continue" she said sternly "Whats it to you ?" I snapped taking another one out of my back pocket and reaching form my lighter "You used to be my best friend ! I don't want you to kill yourself because your trying to look cool." she yelled I stumbled back a few steps "Exactly we were . We aren't friends anymore." I mumbled honestly I Did miss Alice but after messaging a adress that I would never get a message back , I Got over it . "Its not as if I don't want to be friends its just I know your going to push everyone aways so I Figure There's no point in trying." She said in a tone I've never heard her use on ? This cant be the Alice I knew . "Who are you and what have you done to Alice Cullen ? Because the Alice that I Knew would NEVER give up on something . She would be the one that would try to change it ! I guess I'm not the only that's changed " I claimed pulling a Cancer stick and lighting it . "Why are you pushing everyone away? " Emmett asked cocking his head . I Took a long drag as I pondered my answer.  
" Because the last time I let someone into my life him and his family left when I needed them the most . " I answered making a smoke ring . "We didnt want to leave , but I'm just wasting my breath trying to convince you. " He said his golden eyes dropping to the floor staring at the cracks in the sidewalk. He Reminded me of Callen when I told him I was leaving . Somhow it came over me that maybe not all the Cullens were liars like Edward .  
"No , your not ." I Said in a soft voice that even suprised me . Emmetts golden eyes turned warm as he met my eyes .Its weird how amazing they look even when its raining. Everything about him is perfect . Like the way his red muscle shirt wraps around his muscles . "Really " Alice asked snapping me out of my daze . What were we talking about ?  
"Yes Ma'am." I said forcing a smile to brush off the strange urge i had to run up to Emmett and give him a bear hug not that his muscles werent practically begging me to come and attack him with a hug.  
"Well uhm I dont want to be to straight forward but . Can you come over to the house tonight ? Please come . There are a bunch of things that we should catch up on . If you dont want to come I get it but it would be ahmayzing if you came . "She offered . With a look on her eyes that made it almost impossable to say no. Almost. Catching up with somone that used to be my best friend and the person I felt i could trust my life with sounder extreamly inviting even though I hated her brother . But I mean why do I have to cut off my friendship with The other Cullens just because of one idiot . As if he could read my mind Jasper spoke up ." Bella I know you hate edward but we arnt like him . Just give us a chance to prove it to you . please ." Japser begged.  
"Well Im not sure but..

Cliff Hanger!(:

Ahh Tell Me Watcha Think Please Please Dont Give Up On Me 


End file.
